Happily Ever After
by triskatnissbella
Summary: Set after Allegiant, Tobias and Tris finally get their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

I go to the spot in the Chasm where Tris and I had our first kiss; being at our spot at the Chasm always makes me feel as if Tris is still here. I remember the way her hand felt in mine and how we came here after she saw my fear simulation; after she saw who I really was. I feel a tear make its way down my face and I gulp. God, I miss her so much. I wish I could've been able to start a family with her and to be truly happy. Like fate will let that happen.

As I am about to step onto the rock where Tris and I first kissed, I see someone there with a picnic blanket and candles. _Has someone else found our spot?_

I step behind a giant boulder- I feel as if I need to see who this person is first before I intrude. I wait.

Suddenly, I see a lock of dirty blonde hair. The same color as Tris's. I can't help myself. Without thinking, I step from behind the boulder and say, "Tris?"

The person turns around and I see her. Tris; My Tris; Tris who is supposed to be dead.

I lightly shake my head back forth and look at her. Tris looks at me with her blue-grey eyes and says, "Tobias."

Once my name has left her mouth, I run to her and hold her tight against my body, Tris also holding on to me. This is real; this is real.

A sound between a sob and a cry escapes my mouth and I catch my breath and look at her. "Tris," I say. "God, I've missed you. You're supposed to be dead."

Tris looks at me and says, "Tobias, I'm not dead. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters."

A sob escapes my mouth and I kiss her with all the love and passion I can muster into one kiss. "Tris," I moan against her lips and rest my forehead on hers. "Tris."

Tris kisses my forehead and looks at me and says, "I'm here."

I softly kiss Tris again and slightly pull back and say, "I love you."

Tris kisses me on my lips and says, "I love you too." There is no where else I'd want to be and no one else I'd want to be with.

It is here, where we first shared our first kiss and reunited with each other, where we become one soul, one mind, and one heart.

I guess we do get our happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris and I sit on the rock, our bodies pressed together tightly, consuming each other's presence. I pull her bare body closer to me and bury my face in her hair. It's been three months since Tris was announced dead; three months since everything beautiful in life faded to grey. But now, my dull black-and-white world is now filled with color again.

"Tris," I whisper into her hair and lean my head down. "Tris."

Tris looks at me and caresses my check and I carefully lean into her touch and kiss the palm of her hand.

"Uriah is not dead," Tris blurts out and I sit up.

"What? Have you been with him?" I question. Tris just sheepishly looks at me and says, "We met up there. There were others at the Location; there was Marlene and... Will." Tris shakes her head as if she can't believe it.

"How did all of you survive?" I ask, although I like the outcome.

Tris shakes her head. "I don't know. But Tobias," Tris starts. I raise an eyebrow and look into her eyes- the eyes I have been craving to see for three months.

"We need to get Christina and Zeke. We're going on a train ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris and I walk hand-to-hand Christina's apartment- our walk mostly insisting of me rubbing circles on the back of her hand, me pulling her close to me and kissing her forehead, or Tris leaning into my chest. This is one of the things I miss most about having her with me.

According to my wrist watch, it's around 10:00, so Christina shouldn't be asleep yet. Once we reach outside Christina's door, I kiss Tris' hand and give it a squeeze then rap on Christina's door three times.

"What?" Christina groans and opens the door. She sees me and gives me a questioning look. "Hey, Four. What's-" Christina starts, but then she sees Tris.

"Oh my God. Tris!" Christina shouts and wraps her arms around Tris and squeals. Tris lets go of my hand and hugs Christina back, looking into my eyes and smiling. I just can't help but grin back.

"Wait," Christina starts and releases Tris. "Tell me you aren't some zombie or some ghost," she continues jokingly and tilts her head. Tris gives a small chuckle and wraps my arm around her. "I can assure you that I'm not a zombie or a ghost. I am very much alive," Tris says.

Christina looks at me and her forehead crinkles questioningly. "How are you alive, Tris? And why haven't you come here earlier? You should have seen Tobias. Man, he was a...," Christina starts but I cut her off.

"Chris. Tris has been with me, and she's going to explain how she's alive to us later. We had to get you and Zeke and, well, we came here first," I say then mumble, "I don't know why," under my breath and Tris gives me a light shove and looks up at me, her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Christina, I have a few things to tell you first. First, Uriah, Marlene, and Will are still alive," Tris starts but Christina interrupts.

"Will?! Where is he at?!" she exclaims but Tris unwraps herself from me and lays a hand on Christina's shoulder.

"I can't tell you guys, but I'll show you. Will is waiting on the train for us, but we need to go get Zeke before we get on the train," Tris says. Christina nods and bounces on her feet. "Come on, let's go get Zeke!" she exclaims and grabs mine and Tris' arms. As we make our way to Zeke's apartment, Christina lets go and asks, "So, Tris, when did you get back?"

Tris shuts her eyes for a moment and says, "Around four. Tobias and I saw each other at around five-thirty."

Christina gapes at us and punches Tris' arm. "So, did you get over your seventh fear, Six?" Tris just blushes and looks at me for help.


End file.
